Desafio!
by Kye Broflovski
Summary: Tendo seu orgulho de sedutor sagaz ferido, Roy Mustang decide aceitar a proposta de seus subordinados barulhentos. Quando Riza Rawkeye começou a atirar coisas no coronel, ele percebeu a burrada que tinha feito.


Perdi meu e-mail da antiga conta onde tinha essa fic, e como SINCERAMENTE quero manter meus direitos autorais, portanto estou repostando-a(!) na minha conta atual! Obrigada, aproveito pra pedir que confiram(de novo). :p

Disclaimer: FMA não é meu... AINDA! MUAMUAMUAMUA... cof cof.

**Desafio**

Depois de mais um suado dia de trabalho na Central City, Roy Mustang passava as mãos pelos cabelos atordoado. Olhou para a imensa pilha de papéis em cima da mesa e concluiu com raiva que mesmo que ficasse a noite inteira ali, não conseguiria nada.

-Já estou indo. - Falou uma voz feminina. A Tenente Riza Hawkeye levantou-se depressa, pegando a pasta onde se encontravam os documentos que ela deveria preencher e saindo da sala à passos firmes. - Até amanhã.

Roy olhou demoradamente para ela.

-Até.

Ele continuou encarando a porta, e logo depois se arrependeu amargamente, pois ouviu a voz melodiosa do Tenente Breda em seu ouvido:

-Estava olhando demais pra ela hoje.

-Não estava não.

Decidido a ignorar os comentários de seus subordinados novamente, afinal, era a segunda vez que aquilo começava, Roy começou a organizar a tumultuada mesa preparando-se para ir embora.

-É mesmo, o Coronel tem olhado demais para a Tenente. -Disse Havoc sonhador - Por quê será?

-Sei lá. Mas de qualquer forma, é mau sinal. - Emendou Falman, acenando.

-É mesmo. - Disse Fuery, pensativo - Pensando bem, até que já estava na hora.

-Lógico, estão trabalhando juntos à tanto tempo! - Disse Breda confirmando com a cabeça.

Roy sentiu uma veia dilatar em sua testa, ainda resoluto a manter os olhos fechados e esquecer dos Tenentes, que pareciam se empenhar em continuar o assunto.

-Sabe, se a gente reparar, o Coronel realmente faz sucesso com as mulheres, não? - Comentou Falman erguendo as sombrancelhas, distraído, enquanto tentava esmagar uma aranha que passava por sua mesa.

-É mesmo. - Havoc falou mordiscando o cigarro - Mas...

-A Tenente nunca olhou pra ele como as outras, não é? - Disse Breda compreendendo e arrumando o paletó do exército - Ela sempre ficou séria, chamando-o apenas de "Coronel"... Nunca ouvi ela falar o nome dele, sabe.

-Ah é, com ela ele não tem a menor chance - Havoc disse maldosamente - Nem que a obrigasse sob ameaça de rebaixá-la...

-É mesmo. - Disse Falman com um estrando brilho no rosto - Então existe mesmo uma mulher que o Coronel não consegue agradar! Oh!

Enquanto os subordinados continuavam seus comentários nada propositais sobre a Tenente Hawkeye e sua aparente falta de interesse no Coronel, Mustang simplesmente limitou-se a ouvir tudo com o cenho franzido, segurando a vontade de estalar os dedos e carbonizar todos ali.

-... E como eu ia dizendo, a Tenente é realmente bonitona. - Disse Breda concluindo seu pensamento filosófico aos demais - Então, como poderia uma mulher daquelas não ter um homem ao seus pés?

-Ah, isso é verdade. - Fuery falou sabiamente, coçando o queixo - Então, aposto que é casada. - Ele bateu com o punho em uma das mãos.

-Casada? Que exagero! - Disse Breda - O sobrenome dela é próprio, ou seja, não pode ser casada. Acho que então, deve ter um namorado.

Com essas palavras, o Coronel abriu um dos olhos olhando por cima de uma pilha de formulários a expressão decidida dos subordinados.

-Sim, sim, ela tem namorado. - Disseram Falman e Havoc surgindo sinistramente atrás do Coronel.

-Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo? - Disse Roy virando-se sobressaltado pelas ondas malignas que os dois emanavam.

-Que lamentável, Coronel... - Havoc balançou a cabeça, fúnebre.

-É mesmo. - Completou Havoc no mesmo tom - À tantos anos trabalhando com ela, e até agora, nem uma reação...

-Nem parece o cara que conquistou a moça da floricultura com uma piscadela. - Disse Breda um pouquinho injuriado - Não acredito que perdeu pra outro, Coronel!

Com essas palavras, Roy sentiu mais algumas veias dilatarem em sua cabeça:

-Mas de que porcaria vocês estão falando, afinal? - Disse irritado.

-Ora, Coronel, não finja que não sabe. - Disse Breda com um olhar de esguelha - A Tenente Hawkeye, além de ser bonita, é do tipo 'dominadora'... Ah, bem, a não ser é claro que o senhor seja desses que só gosta das quietinhas, e não dá conta do recado, sabe...

-Como assim, estão duvidando do meu poder atrativo? - Disse ele indigando.

-Bom... Estamos. - Disse Havoc - O Senhor mesmo, pelo que sabemos, diz-se capaz de conquistar qualquer uma, não é?

-É lógico. - Disse Roy com um ar superior, enchendo o peito.

-Mas a Tenente nunca mostrou-se 'conquistada' pelo senhor - Balançou a cabeça Fuery.

-É mesmo. - Falman adiantou-se - Nunca.

-Mas a Tenente trabalha comigo! Não deve haver nada entre um superior e seu subordinado! - Disse Roy jogando os cabelos pro lado, decidido a não abrir brecha para conversa daqueles quatro.

-É, ele está fugindo do assunto. - Comentou Falman com Havoc em voz alta, o que pareceu bem de propósito.

-Eu sabia que ele ia fazer isso. - Respondeu o outro em igual altura.

-Fugindo? - Disse Roy agora bem indignado - Vocês sabem com quem estão falando?

-Sabemos. O Coronel mais larápio dos tempos. - Concluiu Havoc.

-Que nem ao menos consegue chamar a atenção da mulher que esteve a seu lado a tantos anos... - Disse Falman.

-...E nem faz questão de comentar como ela é bonita... - Disse Fuery.

-...E nem paga seus Tenentes direito. - Completou Breda, e os outros três ergueram os polegares.

-Então vocês acham que eu não conseguiria conquistar a Tenente Hawkeye se não quisesse? - Disse Roy revoltado, esquecendo-se completamente de sua decisão de ficar fora da conversa.

-Exato. - Disseram os quatro em uníssono, e fez-se um pequeno ruído enquanto Falman finalmente acabava com a raça da aranha que agora subia em seus formulários.

-Mas que ousadia! - Disse o Coronel tendo seu mais precioso orgulho ferido - Vocês estão falando com um profissional na área! Se eu quisesse, a Tenente estaria enfeitiçada por mim!

Os quatro tenentes trocaram olhares malvados.

-Prove.

A sombrancelha do Coronel crispou-se e ele lançou um olhar interrogativo à eles, que simplesmente sorriam de forma desafiadora.

-Mas eu...

-A não ser é claro - Cortou Havoc - Que o senhor esteja com medo, Coronel... Ou que não tenha capacidade para tal.

Aquilo era demais. Nem mesmo o incrível Coronel Roy Mustang era capaz de ignorar uma indireta(mais direta do que qualquer outra coisa) daquelas. Ele era um Don Juan, não era? Conquistara metade da província do Quartel do Leste e da Central City(embora algumas moças traídas raivosas tivessem tentado acertá-lo com um rolo de macarrão depois). E por que ele não podia conquistar e Primeira Tenente? Por que?

-Então, Coronel, o que diz? - Arriscou Breda estreitando os olhos malicioso.

-Hmpt. É um desafio? Pois eu nunca fujo de um desafio.

Imediatamente, os quatro fizeram uma roda ao redor do Coronel entusiasmadíssimos. Quem visse de longe diria que era apenas mais uma discussão entre meninos do tipo Clube do Bolinha. Mas Roy estava tão sério que sua cara parecia petrificada.

-Então, vamos dar os componentes do desafio - Começou Breda sem rodeios - Primeira: Chame a Tenente para sair, sem esquecer de dizer que não é nada relacionado à trabalho.

-Segundo - Cortou Havoc - Se ela aceitar, tente parecer amigável com ela. Trate-a como as outras mulheres.

-Terceiro - Continuou Fuery didaticamente - Dê um presente a ela... Algo que ela goste!

-Quarto: Faça ela sorrir. - Disse Falman sinistro, como se o que ele acabasse de dizer fosse um ato verdadeiramente impossível.

-Quinto e último - Disse Havoc depressa - Faça-lhe um elogio no fim do dia e pergunte se ela gostaria de acompanhá-lo até sua casa para um jantar à dois!

Quem visse aquilo diria que ele estava recebendo instruções importantíssimas do Führer sobre uma missão de alto escalão ou coisa parecida, porque Roy acentia com a cabeça a cada ítem que os subordinados diziam de forma bem resignada.

-Se o senhor conseguir completar essas cinco imposições... - Começou Breda.

-...Vocês aceitarão que sou perfeitamente capaz de conquistar quem eu quiser e me deixarão em paz? - Arriscou Roy fechando os olhos cansado.

-Sim! - Disseram os outros batendo continência.

-------

Roy pegou o telefone. Discou o número um tanto receoso. Ainda estava frustrado sobre o fato do outro dia ser exatamente um feriado, e ter sua 'missão' destinada para tal momento.

O outro lado da linha sôou poucas vezes, e logo uma feminina voz cordial atendeu:

-Moshi-moshi?

Roy respirou fundo. Nem parecia que ele fazia aquilo tantas vezes. Ainda esmurrando-se mentalmente por ter entrado naquilo, começou:

-Tenente Hawkeye?

A voz do outro lado levou algum tempo para responder.

-Coronel?

-O próprio.

-Qual o problema?

-Nenhum. O que quero tratar não são negócios.

-Pois não, senhor?

Ele deu uma longa inspirada.

-O que fará amanhã, no feriado, Tenente?

-Não sei, senhor. Creio que nada em especial. Por que?

-Tem o dia livre, então?

-Sim.

Ele esvaziou os pulmões.

-Tenente... Que tal sairmos amanhã?

O outro lado do telefone fez um barulho, como se tivesse acabado de bater em alguma coisa. Depois, a voz singela da Tenente disse:

-Sairmos?.. Problemas na central?

-Já disse que não são negócios... Estaria interessada?

Ele ouviu a Tenente expirar ar do outro lado.

-Que horas, Coronel?

-Pela tarde, às duas.

Novamente, um certo receio pode ser sentido da voz da moça:

-Claro, senhor.

-Não diga como se não estivesse fazendo mais do que seu dever - Falou ele gentilmente - Me diga, Tenente... Gostaria, ou não?

-Claro, senhor. - Repetiu ela, a voz parecendo sem emoção muito grande.

-Então... Encontro-a na praça neste horário.

-Sim, Senhor. Até amanhã.

Ele desligou, completamente aturdido de como uma mulher podia encarar um encontro como uma reunião sórdida entre superior e não-superior. Pelo menos, foi o que a voz dela deixara claro.

A alguns quarteirões dali, Riza Hawkeye desligava o telefone perplexa. Balck Hayate subiu em seu colo carinhosamente, e ela lhe fez um carinho vago pela cabeça, ainda refletindo o que acabara de acontecer. Às duas, ein?

Ela sentiu o peito inflamar-se com uma estranha excitação, e sorriu para o cachorrinho em seu colo. Nunca pensou que o Coronel poderia chamá-la para sair.

-------

-Bom dia, Coronel!

Roy olhou para trás assustadíssimo, e deu de cara com o Tenente Havoc, Fuery, Breda e Falman ajoelhados sobre um arbusto ali atrás do banco.

Ele girou os olhos para frente e disse discretamente:

-Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

O relógio da catedral da cidade bateu duas horas e as pessoas que passavam na rua pareciam indiferentes. O movimento da tarde não era dos mais agitados, o que tornava o dia quente e ensolarado bem propenso à um encontro romântico. Pelo menos era nisso que o Coronel estava pensando enquanto aguardava paciente a chegada da Tenente, sentado num banco, até sobressaltar-se com aquela voz que tinha vindo do punhado de plantas atrás de si.

-Estávamos confirmando se o senhor realmente cumpriu a primeira etapa - Disse Falman pegando um bloquinho nas vestes e rabiscando alguma coisa - Convidar a Tenente para sair: concluído.

-Mas nós não sabemos se ela aceitou - Advertiu a vozinha de Havoc - Espere ela aparecer e aí você marca!

Roy ainda pensou em berrar para que eles fossem embora dali naquele extamo momento, mas depois lembrou-se que não parecia sensato berrar com um arbusto em plena praça central. E antes que decidisse como se livraria dos incovenientes, ele viu.

A Tenente Hawkeye... Ou melhor, Riza Hawkeye vinha andando calmamente ao longe, segurando uma bolsa simples, mas bonita entre as mãos. Usava um vestido curto bem gracioso e rosado. Os cabelos estavam presos como sempre, e ela mantia uma expressão neutra.

-Uau... - Comentou Havoc baixinho - Não sabia que a Tenente podia usar vestido.

-Toda mulher pode usar vestido, idiota. - Murmurrou de volta Breda.

Roy ouvia atentamente os cochichos dos quatro atrás da moita e, disfarçando, cutucou-os com um galho que achara no chão, fazendo sinal para que calassem a boca que estavam fazendo barulho demais.

Ele ficou um pouco vidrado na silhueta da moça que se destacava na multidão. Ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais, e ele só teve tempo de ajeitar melhor a jaqueta.

-Boa tarde, Tenente. - Disse Roy levantando-se quando era se aproximara o bastante. Riza disse num tom cordial:

-Boa tarde, Coronel.

Roy ofereceu-lhe o braço um tanto receoso. Ainda sem expressão alguma, a moça encarou o braço depois ele. Enfim, aceitou.

Roy ouviu algumas risadinhas vindas do arbusto, ao mesmo tempo que Riza virava-se para encarar a moita.

-Ouviu algo?

-Não, nada. - Disse ele sorrindo - Então, que tal um almoço?

A tenente fez que sim, embora tivesse lançado um olhar suspeito para o arbusto, e ambos saíram dali a passos tranquilos.

-UUUUFFF...

Os quatro tenentes soltaram as respirações aliviados, pensando que tinha sido por pouco.

O Coronel guiou Riza por ruas bem calmas, onde as pessoas andavam tranquilas aproveitando o feriado. Muitos oficiais podiam ser vistos aqui e ali entrando em carros, passeando com os filhos. Somente em dias como aqueles, as pessoas do exército podiam agir como pessoas... Normais.

Roy adentrou num restaurante amplo e bem iluminado, que não estava muito cheio nem muito vazio.

-Fiz uma reserva aqui. - Disse ele à Tenente, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Um garçom alto aproximou-se deles com um discurso decorado:

-Fiquem à vontade. Têm reserva, senhor?...

-Sim. Para o Coronel - Cortou Mustang - Coronel Roy Mustang.

O sorriso do garçom diminuiu um pouco, e ele conferiu algo na prancheta que tinha em mãos.

-Ah, claro. Por aqui, Coronel...

Eles foram guiados até uma mesa ao fundo, encostada na parede, ao lado de uma grande janela, coberta por um leve cortinado branco. Um outro garçom aproximou-se com duas taças de vinho e serviu aos dois, dizendo que era por conta da casa. Quando os dois servintes se afastaram, dizendo que trariam o menu, o Coronel agradeceu.

Então Riza disse:

-Parece quem nem esses trabalhadores comuns gostam muito do exército.

O Coronel suspirou, concordando:

-As coisas sempre foram assim.

Um pouquinho longe daquela mesa, na entrada do restaurante, quatro bicudos entravam sorrateiramente agachados, tentando não serem vistos. Se enfiaram atrás do primeiro balcão que viram.

-E aí, como ele está se saindo? - Comentou Breda olhando por cima do ombro disfarçadamente.

-Sei lá. - Disse Havoc tentando ver também.

-Temos que ver mais de perto - Observou Falman sabiamente - Detrás desse balcão nem dá pra ouvir o que estão dizendo. Mas como?...

Naquela hora, um garçom passou por ali levando um prato bastante caprichado para uma mesa mais longe. Então, Falman, Havoc e Breda abriram sorrisos malvados idênticos para Fuery.

-Que é? - Perguntou Fuery vendo a cara dos companheiros - Que foi? Eu... Ah, não! Nem pensar, eu não vou fazer isso!

Mas Fuery não pôde nem reagir, porque na mesma hora, os outros três arrastaram ele para dentro da cozinha e esconderam-se atrás de um fogão. Quando o garçom voltou, eles o puxaram pelo pé. Havoc tampou a boca do garçom com um pano e amarrou suas mãos atrás das costas.

-Muito bem, esse vai dar. - Disse Havoc contente - Rápido, passe as roupas pra cá! Ordem do exército! - Completou mostrando a carteira.

O garçom, apavorado e sem saber porque quatro caras estranhos estavam o amarrando e o obrigando a passar as roupas, desmaiou de medo.

-Fala sério... Bom, ao menos ele aceitou mais rápido do que eu achei que fosse. - Disse então Breda dando de ombros e começando a tirar as roupas do garçom.

Enquanto isso, Riza e Roy permaneciam num incômodo silêncio.

-"Usarei a minha tática de sedução número 42" - Pensou Roy olhando para ela de esguelha.

Então, ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e sedutor. Riza ergueu uma sombrancelha ao ver o Coronel lhe lançar uma piscadela e jogar os cabelos de forma bem atraente.

-"O que ele está fazendo?" - Perguntou-se ela, agora vendo o Coronel encará-la no fundo dos olhos e começava a beber seu vinho provocantemente.

Mas antes que ela perguntasse isso, um outro garçom se aproximava.

-Aqui está o menu...

Roy engasgou-se com o vinho que bebia, e começou a dar fortes tapas no próprio peito para não morrer sufocado. Riza ergueu os olhos para o garçom e sua expressão entortou-se.

-Tenente Fuery?

Fuery estava bem ali, vestido de garçom, com um bigode de mentira bem sem-vergonha, onde até se podia ver a fita durex.

-E-eu? - Perguntou o graçom apavorado. Logo depois, tossiu e começou a falar com uma voz mais grave - Deve estar me confundindo, senhorita, eu não conheço nenhum tenente Fuery, mas sabe, este é um lindo nome e...

Atrás de um balcão mais distante, Falman bateu na própria testa.

-Mas que idiota - gruniu ele - Está estragando o plano, aquele retardado!

-Tenente, sou eu, a Tenente Hawkeye - Disse Riza parecendo bem desentendida - O que está fazendo aqui? E por que esse bigode de mentira?

O Coronel, por sua vez, estava realmente sem ação. Lançou um olhar terrível a Fuery, que pareceu morto de medo, e se atrapalhou mais ainda.

-Eu não sou o Tenente Fuery, eu nem uso óculos, olha... Err... E também, e-eu trabalho aqui à anos, meu nome é Lucius, olha, Lucius! - E mostrou o crachá que usava no peito, e que, por sinal, também tinha sido pêgo do garçom raptado.

-Mas que babaca! - Urrou Breda detrás do balcão para dois inconformados Havoc e Falman.

-Er... Aqui está o menu e... Podem escolher.

O 'garçom' lhes entregou o menu, e enquanto Riza olhava ainda com uma expressão desconfiada, ele aproveitou para dizer apenas com os lábios:

-Sai daqui!

O garçom pareceu mais nervoso ainda. Riza disse o pedido, e Roy rapidamente disse que queria o mesmo.

Fuery pegou o menu e saiu dali cambaleando. As vestes de garçom eram um pouco grandes demais pra ele. Tropeçando, ele esbarrou numa mesa e seu bigode caiu. Ele levou as mãos a boca rapidamente, e uma garotinha que almoçava com a mãe apontou feliz da vida:

-Olha, mamãe! O bigode daquele moço fugiu!

Fuery, pedindo para todos os santos que nem Roy nem Riza tivessem visto aquilo, berrou o pedido para a cozinha e voltou a encontrar-se com os outros Tenentes que, por sinal, o encaravam com grandes caras de poucos amigos.

-Seu burro... - Disse Havoc mórbido.

-Ficou anda cara que era você. - Disse Breda.

-Vamos torcer ao menos para esquecerem isso. - Disse Falman balançando a cabeça - Mas e aí, descobriu alguma coisa?

Como Fuery disse que não havia descobrido nada, imediatamente Havoc partiu pra cima dele. A mesma menina que disse que o 'bigode havia fugido', agora disse:

-Olha mamãe! Tem quatro homens se matando ali atrás do balcão!

Roy sentiu sua veia dilatar, mas suspirou aliviado ao notar que Riza olhava pela janela e parecia não ter notado o tumulto.

O cozinheiro trouxe o prato, e ambos comeram tranquilamente. Roy Mustang ainda estava bem indignado com o ocorrido, e por outro lado, Riza comia como se não houvesse acontecido nada.

-------

Riza agradeceu a rosa que Roy lhe estendera e sorriu. O Coronel acentiu com a cabeça novamente e ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia.

Depois do almoço, ambos agora estavam num parque de diversão. O Coronel realmente ficou bastante surpreso ao ver a Tenente sugerir aquilo. Primeiro que ele nunca imaginou Riza numa fila de espera para o carrossel, muito menos comprando rosas em uma barraca.

As pessoas andavam animadas, fazendo curtas filas para as atrações, e crianças barulhentas corriam para os lados eufóricas, derramando pipocas e berrando.

A Tenente comia tranquilamente um algodão doce e olhava animada uma montanha-russa.

-Você quer ir nesse? - Perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Uhn?.. Ah, sim, senhor!

O Coronel riu-se internamente com a expressão dela, que olhava fascinada para o looping que o brinquedo fazia. O Coronel ouviu cochilchos atrás de si. Olhou para trás disfarçadamente e uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça ao ver quatro pessoas cobertas de sobretudo, óculos e chapéu, olhando através de buracos numa folha de jornal para os dois.

Nada poderia ser mais óbvio.

-Shhh! Ele nos notou! - Disse Havoc para os três companheiros ao seu lado, e virando a folha de jornal, sem tirar os olhos dos buraquinhos.

-É, vocês estão fazendo barulho demais. - Ralhou Falman.

Breda e Fuery olharam indignados.

-Não foram vocês que pagaram o maior mico tendo o seu bigode caindo! - Disse Fuery raivoso.

O Coronel virou-se antes que Riza notasse o que ele fazia, e apressou-se em dizer:

-Então, vamos, vamos...

O Coronel guiou a moça até a fila razoavelmente grande da montanha russa. Os quatro 'homens-de-preto' os seguiam de perto na pontinha dos pés, colados uns nos outros.

Então a fila começou a andar e os quatro, que estavam praticamente no meio dela, foram empurrados para todos os lados, e perderam o Coronel e a Tenente de vista.

-Como ele está indo? - Cochichou Breda ajeitando os óculos escuros e apertando a vista contra os furinhos no jornal - Vocês estão conseguindo ver alguma coisa?

-Não tô vendo nada. - Disse Fuery.

-Raios - Disse Havoc abaixando o jornal - Perdemos eles de vista!

-Que droga...

-Já sei! - Disse Breda de repente, sobressaltando os outros três - Vamos subir na roda-gigante! De lá teremos uma visão panorâmica perfeita!

-Yosh! - Fizeram os outros decididos.

Enquanto o Coronel e Riza aguardavam na fila, ele aproveitou um momento em que a Tenente estava entretida demais vendo um looping que o brinquedo fazia apra olhar por cima do ombro e ver aonde estavam aqueles maldidos subordinados.

Ele sentiu ondulações na cabeça quando viu os quatro quase entrando na roda-gigante. Chamavam bastante atenção com aquelas roupas...

O funcionário responsável pela roda gigante parou o brinquedo para os quatro embarcarem. Antes, lançou um olhar torvo para aquelas estranhas figuras.

-Estamos em missão de espionagem. - Cochichou Havoc para ele sombriamente.

-É ultra-secreto. - Adicionou Falman já botando um pé num compartimento da roda.

-Não diga nada! - Ralhou Fuery.

-É-é... claro.. - Gaguejou o funcionário, nervoso - Não direi nada!

-Muito bem, meu rapaz. Seus reforços serão recompensados. - Disse por fim Breda, que agora também entrava no brinquedo - Está em suas mãos o sucesso desta missão.

E, atordoado, o funcionário voltou a ligar o brinquedo.

Roy e Riza sentaram-se no acrrinho de duplas. Roy de repente, se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

-Er... Nós vamos mesmo nisso?

-Está com medo, Coronel? - Admirou-se a Tenente Riza erguendo uma das sombrancelhas, enquanto os protetores do carrinho desciam sobre o colo dos passageiros.

-Eu? Medo? Não mesmo! - Disse Roy olhando para frente descidido, e o brinquedo ligou. Mas na verdade, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota quando viu a enorme descida praticamente toda em vertical que o carro iria fazer quando terminassem de subir.

-E aí, está vendo? - Perguntou Fuery olhando para os lados quando a roda gigante parou no topo. -Estão vendo, ein? Estão?

-Cala a boca, deixa eu me concentrar - Ralhou Havoc mordiscando o cigarro - Hm... Vejamos, acho que agora são eles ali subindo na montanha-russa...

-O Coronel numa montanha-russa? - Admirou-se Fuery - Que coisa mais... improvável.

-Improvável, o Coronel? - Disse Breda com os cabelos em pé - Improvável é a Tenente num brinquedo desses!

-Realmente, hoje é um dia de descobertas...

-Sai pra lá, deixa eu ver isso! - Disse de repente Havoc, tomando o binóculo das mãos de Falman.

-De onde ele tirou um binóculo? - Cochichou Fuery para Breda.

-Sei lá...

-Ahá! Eles estão lá mesmo! - Disse Havoc triunfante - Agora eles estão subindo... Bom, agora estão caindo... Hahaha, vocês tem que ver a cara do Coronel!... Olha, eles estão num looping agora... Hahaha! Alguém trouxe uma câmera?

-Eu trouxe! - Falman passou a câmera digital Cannon 625 para Havoc, que por um instante parou.

-Que máquina é essa? - Ele chacoalhou a câmera.

-É digital. Moderníssimo. - Explicou Falman.

-Ah tá. - Ele mirou a câmera em direção à montanha-russa - Onde é o zoon?

-Aqui ó... - Falman apontou o botão da esquerda.

-De onde ele tirou uma câmera? - Cochichou Fuery para Breda.

-Sei lá...

A montanha russa então parou. Roy tinha os cabelos completamente bagunçados. Riza tinha uma expressão de extremo prazer no rosto quando ajeitou os seus.

-Foi bem legal. - Ela disse levantando-se - Coronel?...

Mas Roy estava estático, com caracóis nos olhos. Riza então abriu um grande sorriso.

-Er... Vamos, eu te ajudo.

A moça estendeu a mão e o Coronel aceitou a ajuda, ainda tonto. Mas mesmo assim, ele reparou no sorriso dela e, alegre, percebeu que tinha cumprido mais um dos requisitos de seu 'desafio': Fazer a Tenente sorrir.

Enquanto isso, na roda gigante, Havoc continuava a bater fotos dos dois.

-Cara, que demais, a Tenente está ajudando o Coronel a sair do brinquedo... Meu Deus, ela está sorrindo! Droga, ele conseguiu mais uma, só que... Hahaha, preciso tirar uma foto disso, olha só a cara dele!... - Havoc rolava de rir com Falman, enquanto Fuery e Breda olhavam para baixo com expressões estranhas no rosto.

-Ei, vocês dois. - Chamou Havoc ainda rindo - Por que estão olhando pra baixo assim?

-Er... Não sei se vocês repararam, estamos no topo à muito tempo.

Então, eles se entreolharam e, imediatamente, botaram as cabeças para fora da janela para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Lá embaixo, junto com o funcionário do brinquedo, uma equipe de manuteção analisava o motor do brinquedo preocupados.

De repente, um deles pegou um megafone e berrou para cima:

-Não se preocupem, são só problemas técnicos! Desceremos vocês o mais rápido o possível!

Então, Fuery, Breda, Falman e Havoc olharam para o outro lado e viram Roy e Riza ao longe, indo embora do parque despreocupados. Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dos quatro.

**-------**

A claridade morda da tardezinha anunciava a chegada do pôr-do-sol.

Já havia bastante tempo que Roy e Riza saíram do parque. Eles agora faziam um passeio tranquilo em uma carroça de aluguel. Não imaginem aquelas carroças velhas do tempo do ronca, mas sim aquelas dos tempos antigos onde as madames e seus maridos passeavam.

No caso, Riza Hawkeye não era nenhuma madame, claro... Muito menos Roy Mustang era seu marido. Mas eles estavam contemplado o movimento calmo da rua juntos. Ela parecia alheia, e o Coronel pensava com seus botões se estava fazendo tudo certo.

-''Primeiro: Convidar a Tenente... Nada relacionado ao trabalho...Certo, isso eu já fiz." - Pensava o Coronel enquanto a moça olhava para as ruas- "Segundo: Tratar como as outras mulheres... Bom, é isso que estou fazendo. Terceiro: Faça ela sorrir... Ok. Isso eu também já fiz. Mas ainda falta..."

Discretamente, ele levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto. Engoliu em seco. Ele ficara a manhã inteira atrás de um presente que agradasse Riza Hawkeye. Mas como nunca vira algo do qual a Tenente gostasse mais do que armas de fogo ou cumprir os deveres do exército, escolhera algo simples. Não sabia se agradaria, mas...

-Er... Tenente?

Riza girou os olhos para ele, sem expressão alguma no rosto.

Pobre Roy Mustang, ele fazia aquilo com tanta frequencia, então... Pombas, por que era tão difícil, então?

-Eu... Comprei algo pra você. - Talvez apenas por instinto, ele sorriu, estendendo a caixinha - Espero que goste.

Riza arregalou os olhos surpresa. O Coronel nunca lhe dera qualquer presente antes. O que estaria acontecendo?

-Ah...

Ela apanhou a caixa com delicadeza e abriu-a. Encontrou um cordão dourado simples, mas bastante bonito, com um pingente de flor.

-É lindo. Obrigada. - Ela disse com simplicidade, mas um vestígio de um sorriso foi visto em seu rosto.

-"É agora." - Pensou Roy quando viu ela apanhar o cordão.

-Se me permite, Tenente... - Disse Roy com cautela. Ele estendeu o braço e apanhou a corrente das mãos dela. Desfês o fecho e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço da Tenente, que parecia bastante curiosa com aquele ato repentino.

Roy fechou o cordão e tirou as mãos detrás do pescoço dela.

A moça tocou o pingente e olhou para o Coronel singelamente.

-Obrigada novamente, Coronel.

-"Yeh!" - Pensava Inner Coronel(personalidade interna de Roy Mustang) - "Quarto passo: Completo! Agora..."

Roy então tomou coragem:

-Está bastante bonita, Tenente.

Riza pareceu mais surpresa ainda.

-Bem.. Obrigada.

Satisfeitíssimo, o próximo passo pareceu ao seu alcance:

-Tenente, gostaria de jantar em minha casa hoje?

Riza vacilou. Roy imediatamente percebeu que ela não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, e desesperou-se:

-Bem, é claro, é só um jantar, podemos discutir alguns assuntos e... e...

-Claro. - Cortou ela. Roy surpreendeu-se.

Riza voltou a olhar as ruas pela janela da carroça. Roy continuava martelando em sua cabeça que conseguira finalmente... Agora, seus subordinados o deixariam em paz, mas...

Ele lembrava-se muito que bem que dissera que a Tenente se enfeitiçaria por ele se ele quisesse. Mas a Tenente não parecia anda enfeitiçada. Ele admirou aquela beleza oculta entre o cabelo preso da Tenente e sua expressão lúcida. E se perguntou se seria realmente capaz daquilo.

**-------**

O sol tinha acabado de se pôr. Pelas ruas, quatro homens com enormes olheiras andavam bambaleando sem rumo. Uma garotinha que passeava de mãos dadas com a mãe apontou para eles alegremente:

-Olha, mamãe! Parecem os personagens daquele filme de terror!

-Filha, não aponte...

Fuery fungou. Havoc liderava o grupo morto-vivo.

-Não acredito que passamos tanto tempo assim presos naquela maldita roda-gigante... - Bufava Breda enfurecido, com uma aparência realmente assustadora.

-A culpa é sua, Havoc, que teve a idéia de espiarmos de lá! - Grasnou Falman.

-Vamos ficar calmos, ao menos saímos... - Disse Havoc, que parecia em pior estado.

-Nós quase morremos de fome, de frio, sem lar, sem aconchego... - Choramingava Fuery.

-Deixa de ser bocó, agora nós temos que nos preocupar com outra coisa! - Havoc parou tão repentinamente que fez os outros três esbarrarem nele - Temos que ir até a casa do Coronel ver se ele já conseguiu ir jantar com a Tenente!

-Tô começando a me arrepender de ter duvidado do Coronel...

-É mesmo, Havoc, até agora ele não levou um fora! - Disse Fuery - Com certeza ele estava certo quando disse que podia conquistar qualquer uma! Vamos pra casa logo e esquecer dessa história...

-Seus covardes! - Disse Breda - Havoc está certo, chegamos muito longe pra desistir!

Havoc ergueu um punho, apontando para o horizonte.

-Então, vamos!

-Hai!

-Mas...

-Que é agora? - Perguntou Falman aborrecido.

-É que não podemos chegar assim na casa dele, de supetão, abrir a porta e ficar lá vendo como ele está se saindo...

-Por que não? - Indagou Fuery.

-Oras, é muito legal né, arrombamos a porta e falamos: "Oi amigo, tudo bem com o seu encontro? Pode ficar à vontade que eu vou sentar aqui no sofá e ver como você tá se saindo, oks?"

-E por que não? - Perguntou Fuery de novo.

-Deixa de ser panaca, oh!

-Tá, então eu tenho uma idéia! - Disse Breda de repente, batendo as mãos - Precisamos de fantasias perfeitas para isso!

-Fantasias?

-É! Venham comigo...

-------

Roy fechou a porta da casa com a chave, enquanto a Tenente olhava ao redor com uma ligeira curiosidade. Era aquela a sala do Coronel, então? Era um ambiente bonito, iluminado.

Eles entraram, e o Coronel levou-a até a sala de jantar.

No amplo aposento havia uma bela mesa. Velas, comida chique. Tudo muito típico. O Coronel sentiu-se extremamente feliz e orgulhoso de si mesmo quando puxou a cadeira para Riza se sentar e ela disse:

-Está realmente bonito.

Ele sentou-se com ela. E assim, começaram a jantar.

Riza Hawkeye jamais imaginou, nem em seus devaneios mais secretos, que iria ser convidada para jantar na casa de Roy Mustang. O rapaz comia tranquilo, com um sorriso no rosto, e de vez em quando lhe lançava olhadas estratégicas. Ela se sentia bem feliz.

Fazia tempo que esperava por um dia como aquele. Claro, havia algo lhe encomodando, mas... Devia ser só impressão. Ela sempre esperara o momento em que Roy a convidasse para sair, a levasse para casa... Aquilo parecia tão distante da realidade que ela mal acreditava estar ali com ele.

Enquanto isso Roy, à sua frente, ainda martelava na cabeça sobre como estava se sentindo quanto àquilo. Em seu peito havia uma grande carga, como se um peso de conciência enorme estivesse sobre suas entranhas. Ele sentiu-se estranho. É claro, estava ali com Riza apenas para mostrar que podia conquistar quem bem entendesse... Não era? Mas por mais que pensasse assim... Não podia deixar de sentir-se sinceramente contente por tê-la convidado.

Então, a campainha tocou. Ambos já tinham praticamente terminado de jantar, e Roy quase que agradeceu aos céus por alguém estar interrompendo o momento. Não seria muito legal ficar encarando a Tenente sem saber o que dizer.

-Pois não? - Roy abriu a porta. Arregalou os olhos e logo em seguida fechou-a.

-Quem era? - Perguntou Riza sem levantar-se da mesa.

-Era apenas um inseto. - Disse Roy baixinho com azedume.

Agora alguém começara a bater na porta com violência, e Riza levantou-se para voltar a abrí-la.

-Parece que ainda tem alguém aí...

-Não, n-não Tenente! Não tem ninguém aí não!

Mas antes que pudesse impedir o inevitável, Riza já tinha abrido a porta, e agora olhava para fora com uma gota na cabeça enquanto o Coronel, mais atrás, lamuriava-se.

-Serviço de entrega de pizza grátis! - Um homem louro de óculos escuros e um uniforme listrado vermelho-branco sorriu, ajeitando o bonézinho de entregador em forma de pato e estendendo uma bandeija de pizza. Mais atrás, um cavalo verdadeiramente deformado parecia se contorcer, como se a cela onde estava escrito 'tele-pizza' estivesse lhe incomodando.

Por uns segundos, ninguém falou. Depois, Riza abriu a boca hesitante:

-Tenente Havoc?

O 'entregador' engasgou, tossindo:

-Quê? Como? Eu não conheço nenhum Tenente Havoc! - Disse o entregador histérico, ajeitando de novo o boné que agora soltava um 'quac' automático - Esse Tenente deve ser uma autoridade importante, eu sou só um pobre entregador de pizza...

-Isso aí, nem tem onde cair morto! - Disse o cavalo que estava mais atrás, na rua.

Roy e Riza criaram ondulações acima de suas cabeças enquanto o entregador virava uma minhoca branca.

Riza olhou para o 'cavalo' com o cenho franzido:

-Desculpe, mas... Esta fantasia está realmente mal feita, tenentes.

Na verdade, o tal cavalo não passava de uma fantasia fajuta feita com uns cobertores velhos da casa de Breda pelos tenentes('Qual é, vocês têm coisa melhor? Podem começar a costurar...'). Era meio lógico, até porque as narinas do animal eram visivelmente dois botões de camisa.

-Xi! Escapou! - Tornou a dizer o cavalo - Irc! Quer dizer... Iiiiiirc!

-Não é esse o barulho que um cavalo faz! - Bufou uma segunda voz dentro do bicho.

-É sim! Faz melhor então, faz, esperto! - Fez uma terceira voz.

-É assim ó... Ióóóóóórc!

-Isso parece um porco!

Roy e Riza estavam com expressões indescritíveis.

Havoc, disfarçado de entregador, agora realmente não sabia o que fazer. Então, do nada, jogou a embalagem de pizza no chão e começou a chorar copiosamente.

-Buááá! Nenhum dos nossos planos dá certo!

Riza olhou atordoada. Roy bateu na própria testa.

-Desculpa, Coroneeeel! - E Havoc pegou a maçaneta da porta, fechando-a na própria cara.

Depois de fechar a porta, Havoc firou-se furioso para seu 'cavalo', ainda com um catarrinho descendo pelo nariz. Chegou perto dele e lhe aplicou um doloroso chutão.

Imediatamente, a fantasia de cavalo se desfês, e Fuery, Breda e Falman caíram no chão, com os trapos do disfarçe rasgados e a cela de mentira partida ao meio. Todos os três tinham aparência de quem acabava de sair de um forno.

-Putz, que fantasia quente! - Berrou Breda.

-Fantasia? Você reclama da fantasia? Nosso plano já era! - Havoc disse furioso, tirando o chapéu de pato e jogando contra a parede da casa do Coronel, que imediatamente emitiu outro 'quac'. - E ainda por cima o Coronel e a Tenente viram! Bela idéia, essa de me disfarçar de entregador de pizza, eu falei que não ia colar...

-E agora? - Breda olhou para os outros nervoso - O que será que eles vão falar entre si lá dentro?

-Estragamos tudo. Provavelmente a Tenente vai descobrir... - Lamentou-se Fuery, que era o mais suado, já que fizera o tronco do cavalo.

-Jura? - Perguntou Fuery cuspindo os fogos do inferno.

-Eu disse que era bem melhor espiar pela janela! - Bufou Falman.

-A culpa é sua, Breda, que falou que eu não tinha onde cair morto! - Ralhou Havoc.

-É nada, eu só tava tentando dar mais emoção à cena!

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa, Roy e Riza se olhavam sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

O coronel pensou em dizer que não sabia o que significara aquilo, mas achou que se pronunciasse qualquer palavra, Riza provavelmente atiraria nele.

Quando finalmente decidiu dizer algo, a Tenente se adiantou:

-Coronel, eu não esperava isso do senhor.

-Hm? - Roy olhou apra ela confuso. A tenente tinha os olhos em brasa, e apertava os punhos fortemente. Roy achou que nunca a vira tão assustadora.

-Eu sabia! - Riza bateu o pé no chão com tal força que o Coronel precisou se agarrar na escrivaninha ao lado - Eu desconfiava! O Senhor nunca me chamaria pra sair! Era um desafio, não era? Droga, eu sabia o tempo todo.. O restaurante, o parque, agora... Aqueles quatro estavam lá o tempo todo!

-T-tenente, eu não... - Roy gaguejou. Nunca vira Riza tão séria também. Ela olhava para ele fixamente, como se esperasse vê-lo explodir bem ali.

-Coronel, seu... - Riza agarrou o primeiro vaso de flores que viu ao seu alcance e jogou com toda a força contra Roy.

Com certeza o Coronel não passaria de um punhado de pasta agora se não tivesse desviado à tempo, pois com a força de Riza e sua pontaria, o vaso teria se chocado bem contra seu nariz. Mas em vez disso espatifou-se na parede atrás dele, e se fez em mil cacos.

-Tenente, controle-se! - Roy arregalou os olhos, mas Riza já tinha pegado uma cadeira e jogado contra ele de novo.

Ele também conseguiu desviar-se da cadeira, mas a outra não foi tão fácil, e a jarra de água que Riza pegara depois bateu com tudo em sua cabeça, e ele rodou no mesmo lugar com caracóis nos olhos. Logo depois, vários livros voaram em suas costas, enterrando-o.

-Tenente! - Ele ergueu uma mão por debaixo da pilha de livros.

Zonzo, ele abriu os olhos em tempo de ver a Tenente com uma coisa grande e comprida nas mãos desta vez.

-Agora o Senhor vai ver! - Riza adiantou-se, e Roy recuou apavorado, porque apesar da Tenente ter quase a metade de seu tamanho, era incontestável que ela agora segurava um bastão enorme.

-A-acalme-se Te-Tenente, eu...

E da janela da cozinha, quatro tenentes conhecidos espiavam tudo pela fresta.

-Eu disse que era bem mais fácil espiar pela janela - Disse Falman.

-E eu acho que teremos que arranjar um novo coronel. - Disse Fuery com os óculos brilhando.

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia o tempo todo mas não comentei, essa foi a gota d'água, um absurdo oficiais do exército agirem assim, um absurdo... - Batendo de leve com o bastão na mão, Riza aproximava-se do Coronel.

-P-por favor, Tenente, me deixe explicar!

Roy achou que ela realmente iria golpeá-lo. Mas uma idéia louca veio à sua cabeça. Sim, era uma idéia idiota, mas e daí? Bem, se ele não fizesse isso talvez não vivesse para fazer depois.

Respirando fundo, ele arriscou a última fração de segundo que tinha para segurar com toda a força os punhos da Tenente.

Riza relutou, tentando livrar-se, mas Roy tivera mais sorte e conseguiu imobilizá-la. O bastão caiu no chão, fazendo barulho. Riza ainda tentava se livrar dos punhos do Cornel, que agora, sério e decidido, encarava o rosto bravo de sua subordinada.

-Me solta, me solta! - Berrou Riza com raiva. O Coronel mantinha o rosto impassível. Até que ela cansousse, e ergueu os olhos batidos para Roy. Mas para o desespero deste, ela tinha os olhos marejados.

Ele soltou-a imediatamente. Riza ofegou um pouco. Roy passou a mão pelos cabelos nervoso, enquanto ela se recompunha.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram. Riza sentia-se péssima. Como era burra! Sua relação com Roy Mustang jamais passaria de superior e subordinada. Devia ter visto isso dês de o princípio. Ela olhou para Roy, e supreendeu-se ao vê-lo sentado no sofá, massageando um dos ombros.

Enfureceu-se novamente:

-Como o Senhor pode? Coronel! Não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Acha algo sensato brincar com uma pessoa? Dá pra me escutar, eu...

Mas ela sentiu seu braço puxado pela mão de Roy. Sem ação, viu quando ele a puxou para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Um tanto que automaticamente e meio perdida, ela o fez, e fechou os punhos sobre os joelhos, decidindo manter-se calada e sem olhar para Roy.

-Riza.

Ela estremeceu. Nunca fora chamada pelo nome por Roy. Olhou de esguelha.

-Eu realmente agradeço àqueles quatro pelo que fizeram.

Uma onda de raiva passou pela moça. Ela sentiu vontade de arremessar o candelabro ao seu lado contra o Coronel de novo. Mas antes que tomasse esta ou qualquer outra ação violenta, Roy tornou a falar:

-Não fossem eles, não teria tido um dia desses.

Roy sorriu de uma forma que ele jamais havia feito. Ou ao menos, de uma forma que Riza jamais havia visto.

-Obrigado.

A Tenente pareceu mais tranquila. Não era preciso dizer mais nada para ver que Roy falava a verdade: Estava estampado na cara dele que não mentia. E num gesto repentino, quase com raiva, ela lançou-se contra o Coronel num apertado abraço. Este, estupefato, ficou sem ação de imediato. Em seguida, acabou sorrindo mais ainda, apoiando o braço sobre as costas dela.

-Eu sabiaa! O amor é lindoo! - Havoc estava com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto esfregava a cara contra a vidraça da janela e os demais tenentes o olhavam torto.

-Está mais calma, Tenente?

Riza já tinha se afastado de Roy como se tivesse levado uma queimadura repentina. Agora revirava os olhos e soltava os cabelos apra ajeitar o coque. Mas antes que tornasse a prendê-los, Roy disse com displicência:

-Deixe soltos. Prefiro assim.

Ela surpreendeu-se, ainda com a mão no ar. E acabou deixando soltos mesmo. Riza respirou fundo e olhou para os lados sem saber o que dizer.

-Então... Está ou não mais calma? - Tornou a perguntar Roy.

-Bem...

-Se quiser, pode continuar atirando meus pertences contra mim.

Riza corou feito um tomade. O Coronel riu. Na janela, os quatro tenentes bicudos continuavam olhando, agora todos emocionados demais para dizer alguma coisa. Havoc chorava abertamente, e Breda lhe passou um lencinho dando uns tapinhas em suas costas.

-Er.. Obrigada, Coronel. - Riza levantou-se e virou-se para ele com um grande sorriso no rosto. Roy retribuiu.

A relação entre a subordinada e o superior agora, com certeza andaria mais um passo.

Roy guiou Riza até a porta. Ambos trocaram um olhar demorado antes dela resolver se mexer e, sem mais nem menos, beijar o Coronel no rosto rapidamente, virar-se correndo, gritar um "até amanhã, senhor!" e sumir de vista no primeiro táxi que passou.

Roy não precisou dizer nada. Ainda sentia o rosto queimar, e uma felicidade instensa invadir-lhe o peito.

E foi assim que o Coronel percebeu que Riza Hawkeye estaria sempre ao seu lado. Não importava se ele a conquistaria ou não.

Era tarde... Ela o conquistara, inevitável...

Ele ouviu um chiado ao seu lado e virou-se.

Breda, Havoc, Fuery e Falman agora trocavam moedas entre si. Com uma gota na cabeça, Roy olhou de esguelha.

-Estavam apostando, miseráveis...

**OWARI**

Muuuuuuuuito obrigada querido leitor se você teve bolsa escrotal pra ler essa repostagem! o.ó


End file.
